Convertible tables are well known in the art. Prior art convertible tables can be classified roughly into four categories.
Exemplary of the first category is U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,578. In the invention described the drop leaves either just hang vertically and would be in the way of the legs of persons seated at the table when the leaves are stored.
Included in the second category are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,359; 1,993,787 and 1,781,602. Each of these patents describes a drop leaf table construction with elaborate mechanisms for raising and lowering four leaves at the same time. In each case the raising and lowering mechanisms preclude the leaves being able to be rotated through 180.degree. to rest flush against the bottom of the table. Also, the elaborate mechanism would be expensive to construct in the first place and would require significant maintenance which could be a serious disadvantage if the tables were to be used in a restaurant.
A third category is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,654, 2,907,616 and 1,490,261. In each of these patents there is described a complicated hinge mechanism about which the leaves are rotated. In each case the leaf can be rotated substantially through 180.degree.. However, the hinging mechanism lies between the stored leaf and the bottom of the table. The complexity of the hinging mechanism would mean that such inventions would not be cost effective in mass production.
The fourth category of convertible table, which is most similar to the convertible table system of the present invention, is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,157; 2,452,979; 1,571,806 and by the drop leaf table with a "Vario" drop leaf table fitting illustrated in the Hafele New Zealand catalogue on page 6.19. In each of these cases the drop leaf is pivoted on ordinary hinges. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,979 each drop leaf is held in an elevated position by a rotating detent 20. In the other three patent specifications the leaf is held in an elevated position by a sliding support member which slides beyond the edge of the table to support the leaf in the operative position and retracts to be substantially at or adjacent the edge in the stored configuration. When the leaf is retracted it rests against or adjacent the sliding member rather than against the bottom of the table top. In each case the sliding support member is at right angles to the common edge of the leaf and table.
Where convertible tables are used in the restaurant trade it is important that they be quickly and easily convertible from one mode to the other. It goes without saying that they must also be robust to be able to withstand the forces exerted as leaves are being raised or lowered and also that the weight of diners resting their elbows on the table is also supportable. Tables will sometimes be lifted and carried by the edges of the raised leaves and the forces involved must also be taken into account. When using the mechanism for retaining the leaves in the elevated position the combination of hinges and a sliding support is a convenient means of providing sufficient strength. The sliding support should have a reinforcing portion extending vertically downwardly. While this provides the robustness it is also necessary that the portion of the sliding support extending downwardly is able to be retracted out of the way of the leaves for folding them up flush against the bottom of the table.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to go some way towards avoiding the disadvantages and achieving the desideratum described above or at least to offer the public a useful choice.